dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Furies
The Female Furies are a group of recurring supervillains loyal to Darkseid from the planet Apokolips in the DC Super Hero Girls web series. Their leader is Granny Goodness. Members *Big Barda (formerly) *Lashina *Artemiz *Mad Harriet *Speed Queen *Stompa Depiction in the web series Season two In the special Super Hero High, the Female Furies, composed of Big Barda, Artemiz, Mad Harriet, Stompa and Speed Queen, appear training on Apokolips as Principal Waller shows the boom tubes to Supergirl. When Supergirl tries to use the boom tubes to transfer to Korrugar Academy, Granny Goodness uses them to open a portal for the Furies to invade earth and disables Supergirl with kryptonite. Granny and the Furies take over Super Hero High School using mind control by using a motherbox to corrupt the school's amethyst. The Furies unsuccessfully try to stop Supergirl and Batgirl from managing to disable the mind control with the help of Vice Principal Grodd. The Furies and Granny are subsequently defeated by the school's students. They are then thrown into Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Granny's pet, Perry through the boom tubes by Grodd. In the film Hero of the Year, Big Barda, now a new student at Super Hero High gets confronted by Lady Shiva, who calls her the "lead warrior in the Female Furies". Season three In Spring Prison Break, Frost recalls a spring break mission for Principal Waller to foil Lashina's plan to break the Furies out of Belle Reve with Katana. With Big Barda's help, they free Brian, a hostage, and defeat Stompa and Mad Harriet, but Lashina escapes. In A Fury Scorned, Lashina succeeds in breaking the Furies out of Belle Reve when she poisons Commissioner Gordon and Hawkgirl and Batgirl choose to find the antidote to save him rather than stop her. In the film, Intergalactic Games, the Granny Goodness and the Furies conspire with Lena Luthor to participate in the Intergalactic Games as Apokolips Magnet School, with the real intent to steal the responsometer to build combat robots. They taunt Big Barda, as a traitor, and participate a food fight at the banquet. They participate in various events and score 180 points by the end of the first day. Later that night, they steal the responsometer using Big Barda's fingerprints, but are discovered by Super Hero High students. In the ensuing fight, the Granny and the Furies almost manage to escape, but are defeated when Big Barda intervenes. They are then disqualified from the Games and sent away in a Metropolis Special Crimes Unit truck. Season four In Drive Me Crazy, Big Barda mentions that Lashina was the official driver for the Female Furies when her technology classmates offer to teach her how to drive. Season five In Rolling Blunder, Lashina, Speed Queen and Mad Harriet compete against Super Hero High's Savage Supers roller derby team as the Furies and taunt Big Barda to join Wonder Woman and Batgirl to compete against them. The match breaks out of the gym and onto the Metropolis streets through a construction site where the Furies build a 6-2 lead. When the Furies try to break in to Belle Reve to release the prisoners, Big Barda throws her skates at them, causing them to trip as Batgirl asks if she is ready for round 2. In the second part of My So-Called Anti-Life, Darkseid mentions sending Granny Goodness and the Furies to destroy Earth for several years without success. Mad Harriet and Speed Queen appear in a flashback respectively explaining to Darkseid that the heroes on Earth are too powerful and smart. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens